Kara
by MWEiRDoU
Summary: Aomine Daiki zawsze uważał, że nikt poza jego matką nie jest w stanie go do niczego zmusić. Akashi uświadomił mu, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił. AoAka.


Przepraszam za chaotyczne rozmieszczenie przecinków x.x

* * *

Drzwi od składziku na sali gimnastycznej były szeroko otwarte. Było to dziwne, ponieważ pomieszczenie było już całkowicie puste, a to oznaczało, że dzisiejsze treningi drużyny koszykówki dobiegły końca.

Pomieszczenie w tej chwili świeciło pustkami, ale gdyby ktoś otworzył drzwi i wystawił za nie głowę to natychmiast zauważyłby otwarte drzwi, gdyż przykuwały one uwagę nawet z samego końca sali.

Wystarczyłoby tylko, żeby ktoś przeszedł obok nich i od razu zobaczyłby dwójkę nastolatków. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że leżeli na ziemi, jeden na drugim. Wokół nich leżały rozrzucone przedmioty, które mogły świadczyć o ich niedawnej bójce.

Większy z nich był dobrze zbudowany, wisiał nad dużo mniejszym, szczupłym czerwonowłosym chłopakiem i przyciskał jego nadgarstki do podłogi.

Jak to się stało, że znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji? Zaczęło się głównie od tego, że Aomine wypowiedział o parę słów za dużo, więc musiał zostać po treningu.

- Przyłóż się do tego bardziej, Daiki. Mam tylko godzinę by nauczyć cię dyscypliny.

Już od jakiś piętnastu minut szorował ze wściekłą miną wszystkie piłki do koszykówki, piorunując co jakiś czas wzrokiem kapitana, który był sprawcą jego udręki. Jakby tego było mało, narzędziem, posłużyło mu do czyszczenia piłek, była szczoteczka do zębów. Wolał nie myśleć, do kogo należała poprzednio. Była już dość mocno poniszczona, co wskazywało na to, że i on nie był jedynym nieszczęśnikiem, który odbywał karę w ten sposób.

Znając Aomine jako wybuchowego nastolatka skłonnego do konfliktów, trudno byłoby sobie wyobrazić, że z uśmiechem na ustach zniesie takie poniżenie. Wrzaski i obelgi na nic się nie zdały, jedynie pogorszyły już i tak beznadziejną sytuację.

Akashi z uwagą wysłuchał, że jest nienormalny i że powinien dostać swój osobisty kaftan bezpieczeństwa, po czym spokojnie mu oznajmił, że jego iloraz inteligencji jest zbyt niski by go obrażać, więc jeśli ma mu coś jeszcze do powiedzenia to nie wyjdzie stąd dopóki nie wyszoruje wszystkich piłek i całego boiska.

Aomine mimo chęci uduszenia tego czerwonowłosego diabła, musiał ogłosić swoją klęskę. Zaciskając zęby z bezsilnej wściekłości, zaczął bez szemrania wykonywać jego polecenia.

Ponieważ Akashi nie pozostawił mu żadnych wskazówek na temat środków czystości, które mógłby użyć ,uznał że będzie musiał zadowolić się zwykłym mydłem, bo tylko je znalazł w składziku. Wyszorowane już piłki kładł obok miski z wodą, by później je nią obmyć.

Gdzieś przy piątej piłce dostrzegł krwawy odcisk dłoni. Osłupiał i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w piłkę z otwartymi ustami. Krew zdążyła zakrzepnąć już dawno, jednak wciąż pozostała na piłce. Zastanawiał się czy nieszczęśnik, który był jej właścicielem tak zażarcie grał w koszykówkę i przy tym się tak poranił, czy to przypadkiem nie było zasługą tego czerwonowłosego psychopaty.

- Obrzydliwe...- mruknął pod nosem i natychmiast przystąpił do ścierania krwi.

Akashi podniósł wzrok znad notesu, obserwując jego postępy. Aomine mruknął coś pod nosem i zmarszczył brwi. Zanurzył szczoteczkę w mydlanej wodzie i zaczął zamaszystym ruchem szorować piłkę. Miał kłopoty z pozbyciem się krwi. Odporne cholerstwo.

- Zdumiewa mnie twoja niebywała głupota, Daiki.

Akashi odłożył notes i podparł ręką podbródek, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Mogłeś tego uniknąć. Przecież doskonale wiedziałeś jak to się skończy.

- Byłem po prostu szczery. - warknął, dziwiąc się przy tym, że nie zwrócił mu jeszcze żadnej uwagi dotyczącej używanych przez niego środków czystości.

- Cenię sobie szczerych ludzi. Plus dla ciebie, Daiki. - pochwalił go. - Ale to nie oznacza, że będę sobie pozwalał na obelgi. Trochę instynktu samozachowawczego w tym wypadku było by wskazane.

Aomine zacisnął zęby i milczał. Będąc w takiej sytuacji, wolał już nie ryzykować. Pobluzga sobie jak będzie już w domu.

- Mimo to zadowala mnie twoja odpowiedź. Zostaw to. Możesz już iść.

Aomine wypuścił piłkę z rąk i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Akashi spuścił wzrok, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem piłkę, powoli toczącą się w jego kierunku.

- Puszczasz mnie? - zapytał, niedowierzając temu, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

- Przecież właśnie pozwoliłem ci odejść. Nie nadużywaj mojej dobroci, zadając bezużyteczne pytania. A tak na przyszłość, do czyszczenia piłek służy specjalny płyn. Na pewno się na niego natknąłeś, w białej butli.

- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że to rozpuszczalnik.

Cisza. Akashi wciąż patrzył na toczącą się piłkę, a Aomine zrobił to samo.

- Tooo...w takim razie kto się tym zajmie? - kiwnął głową na bałagan, jaki pozostawił. - Chyba nie będziesz sprzątał tego osobiście?

- Czekam jeszcze na kilka osób. - powiedział, zatrzymując piłkę czubkiem buta. - Nie jesteś jedynym, którego spotkał zaszczyt przebywania w moim towarzystwie odrobinę dłużej. - uśmiechnął się wrednie pod nosem - Jednak nie myśl, że jutro ci odpuszczę. Przecież obiecałem ci pięć dni kary, a dzisiaj mamy środę.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Akashi komukolwiek odpuścił, nawet nie podejrzewał, że jest do tego zdolny. To było dziwne, a nawet nieco niepokojące. Ale coś za coś - jutro będzie gorzej.

- A teraz wynoś się zanim zmienię zdanie.

Aomine drgnął i natychmiast poderwał się z podłogi, z obawy, że jednak zdąży zmienić zdanie. W biegu chwycił torbę, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Gdy już był za nimi, oparł się o ścianę.

- Nawet gdy próbuje być miły, wciąż wygląda jak psychol. - pomyślał, ocierając spocone czoło.

Odetchnął głęboko i przeklął kilka razy na rozluźnienie. W nieco lepszym nastroju ruszył w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.

* * *

Ciepło, cicho i przyjemnie. Właśnie dlatego lubił wiosenne drzemki w szkole. Nauczyciele już dawno przestali się go czepiać, najwyraźniej uznali, że bezpieczniej będzie go traktować, jakby go w ogóle nie było. E tam, jakoś zda.

Mocne szarpnięcie w okolicach ramienia wyrwało go z drzemki. Jęknął głośno i podniósł głowę.

- Czego, kurwa...? - zapytał zaspanym głosem.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył coś wysokiego i zielonego. Przetarł pięścią oczy i ponownie przyjrzał się temu czemuś, co śmiało go obudzić. Midorima zdjął rękę z jego ramienia i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.

- A ty tu czego? - zapytał wyjątkowo grzecznie. - Twoja klasa jest trzy sale dalej.

Midorima skrzywił się i poprawił deskę plażową, którą trzymał pod pachą. Osoba, która układa te horoskopy musi mieć niezły ubaw z frajerów takich jak on.

- Słyszałem, że podpadłeś ostatnio Akashiemu.

Akurat słyszał. Przecież widział całe zajście.

- Nic ci do tego, Midorima. - warknął, zagarniając zeszyty do torby. Jeden zawadził o jego rękę i wylądował z głośnym plaśnięciem na podłogę. Aomine zaklął głośno w stronę podłogi i natychmiast schylił się po zeszyt.

- Chciałem ciebie tylko ostrzec. - powiedział, odsuwając się. - Wysłuchaj tego, bo to ważne.

- Dawaj. - zachęcił go i odchylił się w krześle, ziewając szeroko. Uśmiechnął się wrednie, widząc że powieka zaczęła mu nerwowo drgać.

- Jestem pewny, że już niedługo wylecisz z pierwszego składu. - powiedział pewnie Midorima, szybkim ruchem poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

- Pierdolisz. - stwierdził. - Ja? Ja miałbym wylecieć? Pierwszy skład przestałby istnieć, gdyby nie ja. - popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie, nawet nie powstrzymując się od wykonania obelżywego gestu.

- Stawianie się Akashiemu to czysta głupota. - powiedział, patrząc z odrazą na wystawiony w jego kierunku, środkowy palec. - Gdybym był tobą, nawet bym nie próbował oddychać w jego obecności.

- Oczywiście - parsknął śmiechem. - ty jako przykładny lizus, już dawno byś to zrobił.

- Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne. Nie mam czasu na bezsensowne sprzeczki. Radzę ci się pospieszyć, bo trening za chwilę się zacznie. - powiedział i natychmiast ruszył w stronę wyjścia z klasy.

- Ej! Sam chciałeś ze mną gadać, więc skończ co zacząłeś!

Połowę tego zdania wykrzyczał już do zamkniętych drzwi. Wymierzył swojej torbie kilka kopniaków by dać upust złości.

- Pieprzony okularnik...

Miał ochotę by ponownie sobie kimnąć z łepetyną na ławce, ale wiedział, że jak się spóźni, to kary nie będą miały końca.

Usiadł ponownie na krześle i zamyślił się. Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Oj tam, pięć minutek mi nie zaszkodzi, najwyżej później się z tego wytłumaczę.

* * *

- Daiki...Daiki...

Ktoś mnie woła? Mama? - pomyślał, powoli odzyskując świadomość.

- Maaamo, jeszcze pięć minut...- zajęczał i obrócił głowę. Twardość poduszki uświadomiła mu, że nie znajduje się we własnym łóżku, a wciąż w szkole. Czyli osobą, która go budziła, nie była jego matka, tylko...

Aomine otworzył szeroko oczy i zobaczył znajomą twarz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Poderwał się z ławki, ale nim na dobre zdołał to zrobić, dłoń Akashiego zacisnęła się na materiale jego koszuli w okolicach karku i szarpnęła go w dół. Z całej siły przygrzmocił czołem w blat ławki.

Syknął cicho, czując jak krew rozlewa mu się pod skórą.

- To bolało, ty pieprzony sadysto! - zawył, przyciskając dłoń do czoła. Cholernie piecze.

Akashi wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i szarpnął za nie, przybliżając jego twarz do własnej.

- Twoje czoło jest jeszcze ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Ciekawe dlaczego. - zadrwił.

Był wściekły! Nie, tego już nie można sklasyfikować jako "wściekłość". Wkurwił go, i to mocno. Ostatnio widział go w takim stanie, gdy jakiś pierwszoklasista wylał na niego swoją kawę. Twarzyczka delikatna, a tu taki potwór!

- Jak śmiesz ignorować moje polecenia?

Ścisnął mocniej jego włosy i pociągnął za nie, odchylając jego głowę maksymalnie do tyłu.

- Ał, ał, ał! Dobra, już dobra! Już zrozumiałem!

Akashi ostatni raz szarpnął go mocno za włosy i odepchnął na ścianę. Aomine natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i odsunął się od niego, ciężko dysząc. Cholerny kurdupel!

- A teraz jazda na trening. Później się policzymy. - powiedział i wskazał mu ręką drzwi, nakazując mu, by szedł przed nim.

Aomine szybko pozbierał swoje rzeczy i wstał, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Gdy szedł korytarzem szkoły starał się nie okazywać nawet najmniejszych oznak zdenerwowania, choć i tak odwracał się w stronę Akashiego zdecydowanie zbyt często. Kto wie co tak naprawdę chodzi mu po głowie.

Dotarli do sali gimnastycznej. Tak jak przywidywał, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, wszystkie głowy obróciły się w ich stronę. Było dzisiaj wyjątkowo tłoczno, ponieważ obok nich trenowały osoby z drugiego składu. Harmider ucichł i słychać było tylko ich kroki.

- Nie obijać się. Wracajcie do pracy.

Aomine poszedł się przebrać do szatni i gdy wrócił, natychmiast został otoczony. Minął się z Midorimą, który zdążył rzucić mu zwycięskie spojrzenie typu "A nie mówiłem?".

- Aominecchi! Dlaczego się spóźniłeś?! - zapiszczał Kise.

- Masz siniaka na czole. - dodał Kuroko.

- Spierdalajcie. - warknął, wyrywając Kise piłkę do koszykówki. - Przysnęło mi się.

* * *

- Koniec na dzisiaj. - zarządził Akashi. - Możecie już się przebierać i iść do domu.

Odetchnęli z ulgą i ruszyli w stronę szatni. Dzisiejszy trening był wyjątkowo ciężki. Było to w większości zasługą Aomine, który doprowadził Akashiego do tego stanu, że zaczął karać wszystkich za nawet najmniejsze przewinienie.

- Ale Daiki zostanie. Na kolejną rozmowę.

Aomine zaklął głośno i odwrócił się raptownie, idąc w jego kierunku.

- Powodzenia, Aomine-kun. - powiedział cicho Kuroko, mijając się z nim. - Mam nadzieję, że nie stracisz wszystkich zębów.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Tetsu. - warknął, usiłując go dźgnąć. Kuroko uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i dźgnął go centralnie pod żebrami. Bogatszy o ból żeber, stanął przed Akashim.

Czerwonowłosy siedział na ławce z nogą założoną na nogę. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Na kolana, Daiki. - rozkazał.

- Że co?!

Ktoś mu kiedyś zrobi coś bardzo brzydkiego. I to chyba będę ja.

- Nie będziesz patrzył na mnie z góry. - stwierdził, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. - Na kolana. Zrób to, albo ci pomogę.

Zaciskając zęby, powoli ugiął kolana i dotknął nimi podłogi.

Te osoby, które już zdążyły się przebrać wychodziły powoli z szatni. Drwiące gwizdy natychmiast poleciały w ich kierunku.

- Hej! Aomine! Od kiedy zmieniłeś orientację?! - zawołał jeden z drugiego składu.

- Wypierdalać! - ryknął w odpowiedzi, wywołując u nich jeszcze większe salwy śmiechu.

- Będę mówił krótko - powiedział Akashi, ignorując osoby wychodzące z pomieszczenia. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz okazać mi nieposłuszeństwo, a pożałujesz. Czy zrozumiałeś? - zapytał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Tak. - odwarknął Aomine. - Czy mogę już iść się przebrać?

- Idź. Gdy się przebierzesz, od razu przyjdź do składziku.

Wstał z klęczek i powlókł się do szatni, ignorując pytające spojrzenia drużyny. Powitał kopniakiem kosz na śmieci, z którego zaczęły się wylewać butelki po napojach izotonicznych i inne śmieci. Ktoś nawet wyrzucił jakiś tani świerszczyk. Odwrócił się od niego i podszedł do swojej szafki. Otworzył ją i przez chwilę zawiesił wzrok na kłębiących się w niej ubraniach.

- Wracaj sam, Tetsu. - powiedział, wyczuwając jego obecność. - Ten skurwiel nie da mi dzisiaj spokoju.

Usłyszał cichy szelest i skrzypnięcie zamykających się drzwi. Zdjął przepocony strój i obficie spryskał się dezodorantem. Jeszcze Akashi będzie marudził, że śmierdzi i w ten cudowny sposób zarobi dodatkowo kolejny dzień kary. Wspaniale kurwa.

Wciągnął na siebie mundurek i wyszedł z szatni, trzaskając drzwiami. Minutę później był już w składziku.

Akashi siedział przy biurku i wertował jakąś książkę. Gdy skończył, podniósł wzrok i powiedział:

- Dzisiaj nie będziesz sprzątał. Zaplanowałem dla ciebie coś innego.

Oho...ciekaw jestem co tym razem wytworzyło się w tej jego chorej główce. - pomyślał ponuro.

- Uporządkuj te dokumenty alfabetycznie. - wskazał na pudła stojące w rogu pomieszczenia. - Nie zaglądaj do kopert, bo zarobisz dziurę w czole i będzie doskonale widać, czego tam nie masz.

- Co to za papiery? I dlaczego to akurat ja mam się tym zająć? - zapytał, ignorując zaczepkę.

- Bo ja tak każę.

Aha, super.

- Doskonale wiem, że jesteś osobnikiem znajdującym swoje zastosowanie w pracach, które wymagają siły fizycznej, ale wolałbym żebyś czasem używał swojej głowy. Gdybyś jej użył, nie byłoby ciebie tutaj. - przypomniał mu.

Zmierzył go najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek udało mu się wykonać przed lustrem. Akashi wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Jeśli nie uporządkujesz co przynajmniej jednej trzeciej tych pudeł, to przedłużę ci karę o tydzień. Do roboty.

- Spoko, prościzna.

Usiadł po turecku przed pudłami i zaczął od policzenia ich.

- Piętnaście. Czyli wystarczy, że uporządkuję tylko pięć i będę wolny! - pomyślał, otwierając pierwszy karton. Był wypełniony szarymi kopertami, które ciasno do siebie przylegały.

- Kurna, dużo ich. - mruknął pod nosem, otwierając kolejne pudła.

Wziął jedną do ręki i przyjrzał jej się. W lewym, górnym rogu było napisane czyjeś imię i nazwisko.

Aha, czyli to są jakieś akta? To znaczy, że ja też muszę tu gdzieś być.

Wyjął wszystkie koperty z jednego pudła i zaczął je układać alfabetycznie. Na pierwszy rzut oka zadanie wydaje się proste. I było proste przez kilka pierwszych minut. Dopiero później się pogmatwało.

- Yyyy...

- Yyyy? - zapytał groźnie Akashi, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

- R było przed P czy po?* - zapytał, drapiąc się po głowie. Nigdy nie zdołał tego zapamiętać.

- ...Mam nadzieję, że zadałeś to pytanie dla żartu, bo jak nie to zadbam o to, abyś nie zdał tego roku. To że opuściłeś trzy pierwsze klasy podstawówki nie zwalnia cię z kary.

Aomine zwiesił głowę i wrócił do porządkowania dokumentów. Szło mu już całkiem nieźle, trzy pudła już uporządkował. Pocieszał się tym, że dzisiaj wychodzi jego ulubiona gazetka, pełna cycków, cycków i cycków. Jeszcze chwila a zacznie się ślinić.

Wyrównał koperty i włożył je do pudła. To już było ostatnie z wyliczonych pięciu. Kilka błędów może mu się wkradło, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będą one na tyle poważne, by ucierpiało na tym jego przyrodzenie.

- Brawo Daiki. - pochwalił go Akashi i klasnął dwa razy. - Pięć z piętnastu. Nie narobiłeś się zbytnio, co?

- Uporządkowałem jedną trzecią. - powiedział dumnie.

- Późnej sprawdzę, ile razy się pomyliłeś, a w nagrodę za twoje wcześniejsze zachowanie odrobisz jeszcze jedną godzinę. Jutro. - tęczówki kapitana niebezpiecznie błysnęły.

- Ale jutro nie mamy treningu. - zaprotestował Aomine.

- To nic nie zmienia.

Świetnie kurwa. Kolejna stracona godzina, którą mógłby poświęcić na naukę kobiecej anatomii!

- To wszystko na dziś. Możesz już iść. - zwolnił go. - Jutro przyjdź tu od razu po lekcjach. Ani minuty spóźnienia, bo zrobię z twoich pornosów wycinankę.

* * *

- Aomine-kun, nie śpij na ławce.

- Spadaj Tetsu. - mruknął, zaciskając mocniej ramiona, na których złożył głowę.

- Nauczyciel kazał ciebie obudzić.

- Powiedz mu, żeby spierdalał.

- Nie musi. - dodał nowy głos. - wszystko doskonale słyszałem.

Aomine podniósł głowę i zobaczył stojącego nad nim, siwego nauczyciela. Ściskał w ręce ogromną, drewnianą linijkę i uderzał nią w dłoń.

- Ooo, pan szop! - zawołał uradowanym tonem. - Pana wykład jest niesamowicie fascynujący, ale jestem odrobinę zmęczony, więc może zechciałby pan mówić nieco ciszej?

Z satysfakcją zaobserwował, że na jego czole zaczęła pulsować mała żyłka.

- Aomine. - powiedział z naciskiem. - Pragnę cię poinformować, że jeżeli zamierzasz spać na MOJEJ lekcji, w MOJEJ klasie, to możesz w ogóle nie przychodzić. I tak nie zdasz z mojego przedmiotu.

- Taki zdolny uczeń jak ja miałby nie zdać? Żartuje pan. - parsknął śmiechem.

- Jak taki z ciebie zdolny uczeń, to jak wyjaśnisz to, że na ostatnim sprawdzianie nie udzieliłeś ani jednej poprawnej odpowiedz?

- Te testy były tak proste, więc uznałem, że nie są godne by być przeze mnie zapisane.

- Oczywiście, każdy uczeń się tak tłumaczy. - stwierdził, obdarzając go chłodnym spojrzeniem. - To może zaprezentujesz nam swoje genialne umiejętności w praktyce? Rozwiąż zadanie na tablicy.

- Takie proste zadanie? Litości psorze!

Zanim nauczyciel zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, dzwonek ogłosił koniec lekcji. Aomine chwycił torbę i zwinnie wyminął nauczyciela.

- Nara! - zawołał, wytykając środkowy palec w jego stronę.

Rzucił się w stronę wyjścia z klasy i opuścił pomieszczenie. Przebiegł całe drugie piętro, a kiedy dobiegł do schodów, zwolnił i zaczął wolnym krokiem schodzić, kierując się w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

* * *

Zastał Akashiego siedzącego samotnie przy małym stoliku. Grał w shougi. Aomine nigdy nie rozumiał, jak można się czymś takim zainteresować. Oczywiście dla osoby, którą interesowały tylko cycki i koszykówka, shougi były tylko zwykłymi kawałkami drewna.

- Znowu te shougi? - powiedział, siadając naprzeciwko. - Mam z tobą zagrać?

Akashi podniósł wzrok, posyłając mu poirytowane spojrzenie

- Nie miałem zamiaru ci nawet tego proponować. Nie satysfakcjonują mnie szybkie wygrane. Skończę tylko tą partię i już się tobą zajmę. - powiedział i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na grze. Aomine przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, a gdy nie znalazł niczego godnego jego uwagi, ponownie skupił się na Akashim.

- Ej.

Cisza.

- Ej, nudzę się. - jęknął. - Nie mam całego dnia. Mogę iść?

- To ja zdecyduję, kiedy sobie pójdziesz. - powiedział, przesuwając jeden pionek po planszy.

Wbił w niego znudzone spojrzenie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jak na faceta to ma całkiem delikatną urodę. Kształtne wargi, czysta cerę. Plus duże cycki to by było coś. No i gdyby nie był takim psychopatą.

- Nie masz gdzie się patrzeć? - zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Jesteś jakimś kryptogejem?

- Gdzie niby indziej mam się patrzeć? Czekam, aż skończysz.

- To sobie poczekasz.

Aomine uniósł rękę i pod wpływem impulsu, zmiótł ze stolika planszę wraz z pionkami.

- Czy teraz łaskawie się mną zajmiesz?

Akashi przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, na którym chwilę temu stały shougi. Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

Ręka wystrzeliła w stronę gardła zaskoczonego Aomine. Akashi ścisnął je mocno i przeszedł ponad stolikiem, ciągnąc go za sobą. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i zaczął go dusić obiema rękami.

- Ej! Po co te nerwy! - wychrypiał, próbując go odepchnąć. Z trudem mu się to udało, mimo tego, że różnica ich sił była ogromna. Chwycił go za nadgarstki i zrzucił go z siebie. Chwilę później wisiał nad nim i przyszpilał jego dłonie do podłogi.

- Pojebało?! Mogłeś mnie udusić.

- Taki był mój zamiar. - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Jesteś stuknięty!

Dyszał ciężko, z całej siły trzymając jego nadgarstki. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują i jak to musi wyglądać. Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Jakie to uczucie być na dole? - zadrwił.

Akashi odchylił głowę do tyłu i zmrużył oczy.

- Byłoby całkiem przyjemne, gdybym nie miał nad sobą tępego czarnucha. - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

- Uważaj na słowa, Akashi. - warknął, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na nadgarstkach. - Ja jestem sprawniejszy fizycznie, a ty w dodatku unieruchomiony. I co zamierzasz teraz z tym zrobić?

Aomine unosił się nad nim. Jedną rękę opierał na ziemi a drugą przypinał jego nadgarstki nad głową. Akashi jakoś nie szczególnie starał się wyrwać, co go nieco zdziwiło.

- Widzę, że masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie, Daiki. Ale wciąż masz wiele słabych punktów, które mogę wykorzystać.

- Z unieruchomionymi kończynami to może być trudne, nieprawdaż?

Akashi splunął mu w twarz. Aomine z ociąganiem podniósł rękę i starł plwocinę z policzka zewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Gdy przemówił jego głos był wyjątkowo spokojny, choć przesycony wściekłością.

- Widzę, że nie masz co zrobić ze swoimi usteczkami. - powiedział chłodno. - Zaraz znajdę ci zajęcie.

Rozejrzał się dookoła za jakimś przedmiotem, którym mógłby go skutecznie uciszyć. Jakiś skrawek ubrania, albo coś takiego. Najbliżej niego znajdowały się tylko kawałki shougi. A gdyby tak napchać mu nimi buźkę...

- Co jest, Daiki? Czyżbyś miał jakiś problem?

Zanim zdążył się do niego odwrócić już poczuł, że nadgarstki wyślizgują się z jego uścisku. Wzmocnił go, ale jedna ręka już zdołała się wydostać.

Akashi spoliczkował go wolną dłonią i wyciągnął ku niemu szyję, muskając jego usta swoimi. Przymknął lekko powieki, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. Aomine znieruchomiał. Wyraźnie czuł miękkie wargi i ciepło bijące od mniejszego chłopaka. Czuł, że w tej chwili tego mu najbardziej potrzeba.

Prawą ręką chwycił jego podbródek i wpił się żarłocznie w usta. Wsunął język pomiędzy rozchylone wargi i pogłębił pocałunek, czując smak malin i miętowej czekolady. Nie przerywał pocałunku, zafascynowany tym dziwnym, lekko odurzającym połączeniem. Akashi zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona i wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę. Przerwał pocałunek, by złapać oddech.

- No, no, Daiki...nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak żywiołowo zareagujesz na tą zaczepkę.

Jego krawat całkowicie się rozleciał. Koszula rozchyliła się, ukazując delikatną skórę. Usta łapczywie chwytały powietrze, a policzki pokryły się lekkim rumieńcem. Oczy lśniły pożądaniem. Aomine przełknął ślinę, czując ucisk w okolicach krocza.

- Zamknij się. - wychrypiał i ponownie przycisnął swoje usta do jego.

* * *

Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się zachował. To był tylko taki impuls, powtarzał sobie. Akashi go sprowokował i pewnie teraz ma z niego niezły ubaw.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie mogł sobie ulżyć przy Horikicie Maii. Był strasznie pobudzony, ale wygląd cycków w obcisłych strojach kąpielowych kompletnie mu nie pomagał. Nic, null. Czyżby w tak młodym wieku dopadła go impotencja? A może...

- Kurwa...chyba zostałem cholernym pedałem.

* * *

- Co robiłeś do późna, Aomine-kun? - zapytał Kuroko, gdy wychodzili z sali. - Masz podkrążone oczy.

Jak łatwo zgadnąć, Aomine przez cały weekend zadręczał siebie wyrzutami sumienia. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że wczoraj doszedł wyobrażając sobie twarz Akashiego. To największa porażka w jego życiu.

- Położyłem się wyjątkowo wcześnie. - spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, przecierając podpuchnięte powieki. - Ale znowu przyśnił się mi ten jebany skurwiel.

- Ciekaw jestem, kim jest ten "jebany skurwiel".

Czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i poczuł dreszcz rozchodzący się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Odwrócił się powoli, by zobaczyć radosny uśmiech na twarzy Akashiego. Odskoczył od niego i odsunął się na kilka kroków.

- Nie masz jak teraz się nade mną znęcać! Kara się skończyła!

- Skończyła? - zdziwił się Akashi. - A to ciekawe, bo mi nic na ten temat nie wiadomo.

- Co? Trzy dni miały być!

- Pięć dni, Daiki. - posłał mu pobłażliwy uśmieszek. - Nie słuchałeś mnie?

Aomine mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Coś czuł, że te dwa dni będą ciekawe.


End file.
